Warehouse 13: 1 Case of the Mona Me'sa
by zzetta13
Summary: New story arc going up….Warehouse 13. I've always enjoyed this show and am looking forward to the upcoming season. This is just a two or three chapter story arc….but it could extend beyond. Story involves musical instruments, Sirens, Mermaids, and maybe the jealousies of Myka Bering & Steven Jinks. Some Claudia/Pete love-interest may be perused?
1. Chapter 1

Warehouse 13

"The Case of the Mona Me'sa"

Author's note: Warehouse 13 begins anew soon, and I've been kicking this idea around for a bit now. I hope that readers find it interesting and a desirable read. I do have ideas for another chapter or two waiting to be written and posted. Thanks for reading, Z.

*************************** Chapter 1: Is it LOVE? *****************************

"My Gosh, you are so very beautiful….."

Claudia Donovan was suddenly taken back by Pete Lattimer's remark. She gazed over at the man, he was staring directly at her, and his expression did not show of jest or sport, it was a very serious one. She looked deeply into his eyes, into those dark pools of handsome ruggedness; she was stunned by what she saw there.

She and Pete were down in section 5 of the Warehouse. They had been tasked by Artie to find a painting, a replica of Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa (which they'd done), to extract papers stored with the painting that may contain information leading to the Warehouse's next assignment. She stood frozen as Pete spoke his next words…

"Before this moment I never realized how stunning you really are," he had said.

After a moment of stunned silence Claudia spoke…..

"Why thank you Pete…." It was the only thing she could think to say to so blunt a report coming from a man standing only a few feet away. She looked over at Lattimer, her fellow Warehouse agent, a man, through her experiences; she had become very fond of.

Claudia had always considered Pete a lovable of guy, lovable in the way that a friend loves a friend, or of the affection one feels for a dear acquaintance. She looked upon him almost in the sense of being a big brother. However, she had never thought of him as a love interest, not in the way that lovers share a bed; it just had never crossed her mind. They were co-workers, friends, buddies, but never had she expressed any sort of feelings or desire to become intimate with Pete Lattimer, it just wasn't in her bones. Not to say that hearing those words expel from his mouth would not be enjoyed by many a woman, but it felt odd for Claudia to hear them expressed in her direction.

Although her head was still spinning a mite, Claudia had felt it ill to respond in her usual manner…. making light of a situation. No, this did not seem the right time to pursue that type of jest-ful response. She felt that it may be more appropriate to approach this in a serious, more subtle manner. She knew Pete had had drinking problems in the past, but this was different. He seemed not to be drunk, not on "the fruit of berry", nor on alcohol. It did seem to her that he was more inebriated with the intoxication of LOVE, and that was disturbing.

As they stood there….that was exactly what she was seeing in his eyes. This was confusing, and Claudia felt a little unsettled by the idea. She wasn't sure she knew how to handle this, sure she had had many schoolboy crushes directed towards her in her younger days, and she had enjoyed the feelings a woman gets knowing that she could hold such an alluring on the opposite sex, yet this was different. This was different in a way that she had NOT known before, an older man (and quite a bit older) seeming to display an interest in her? She felt elated and repulsed at the same time. She needed advice, and who best to give her advice but the father-figure who was now a main part of her life… Artie.

*************************** Chapter 2a: Trumpets & Harps *****************************

Artie Nielsen stood over a desk in one of the many Warehouse 13 offices; present in the room with him was Myka Bering.

"So we have a case where you think an artifact may be responsible for many of the maritime accidents that have happened over the past years," Myka was questioning the manager of Warehouse 13?

Artie looked over at her…..

"That's the assumption," he answered. He brought out a map and set it on the table before him.

"The Exxon Valdez Alaskan oil spill here," he put his finger on the map, "The Port Arthur spill here, Sabine –Neches waterway…. and the M/V Selendang Ayu accident here, western Alaska's Aleutian Islands. Each Captain aboard these vessels noted that they were lured to crash into the coast, or into another vessel by a sound, or a song so mesmerizing that it convinced then to forgo standard safety regulations and continued on towards catastrophe."

Artie looked up to see if Bering was understanding his implication, it was affirmed that she was grasping it very well.

"So, what you're saying is that those accidents may not have been accidents at all, that there may have been an outside source which could have been responsible?"

Artie nodded…. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting," he paused a moment, "it has been brought to my attention that there may be artifacts involved. Something that may be being used to lure these men into catastrophe, something with such allure that it may be beyond their control. Song of the Sirens, a musical instrument so enticing that it could presumably lure a seasoned captain off his mark of designed course. Cause him, or her, to venture into dangerous waters…. onto rocky ocean crags, or into other ships…. to produce an environmental calamity."

Myka could see exactly where this was headed, and she was up for the challenge….

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Warehouse 13

"The Case of the Mona Me'sa- Sirens & Mermaids"

Author's notes: Pete comes in contact with historical treasure and becomes victim of its spell. Lots of Warehouse humor and satire abound…..well; at least I hope it does. Thanks for reading, Z.

*************************** Chapter 2: Sirens & Mermaids *****************************

Artie Nielsen was standing in his office along with WA (Warehouse Agent) Myka Bering. They were waiting the return of Claudia and Pete from the warehouse floor. He was explaining to Myka their next assignment.

"Yes, I feel that there may be an artifact, or artifacts involved in the tragic accidents of these sea captains. I think that they may have encountered something that could have led them to make multiple mistakes in judgment, which led to the crashes of their vessels. The result of which, caused major damage to U.S. waterways and coastal regions," he relaxed a moment….

"The release of their toxic cargo, which created environmental calamity, may have been the result of something out of the captains' control," he paused a moment, "I've sent Pete and Claudia down to section 5 to look for a painting called the "Mona Me'sa".

Myka looked at the Warehouse 13 custodian, "Excuse me Artie, the Mona who?"

The heavy eyebrows of the warehouse manager lifted, he had been expecting this question.

"The Mona Me'sa," he stated, "a replica of Leonardo da Vinci's creation, the Mona Lisa. The famous painting he produced in 1503," Artie paused, but then continued to explain himself….

"After the completion of da Vinci's work in 1506, it was known that the work would be requested to be seen by countless royalty around the world, the result of which that it would become a material celebrity, a globetrotter, and would have to be transported by many vessels. The sponsors of the work, and Leonardo himself, felt that the risk was too great; they commissioned one of his best students at the time, to produce a replica. A student so talented that he could reproduce a copy of almost precision perfection, inexplicable in craftsmanship. The student agreed to do the work, but only if he could use the same paints as Leonardo was using...which still lay in the open canisters and cups below the easel of the original was painted on. It was arranged, and the student produced a copy of impeccable quality….. a replica so accurate that, although it was said that the Mona Lisa had a smile that could launch an army, the "Mona Me'sa" had a smile that could melt the hearts of men, and that the mere touch of the painting could cause a man to become enthralled with the first woman he sees afterwards."

"So, what has this to do with musical instruments," Myka asked?

"Excellent question," Artie spoke, although he had prepared himself for this one too, "Well, the decision to transport a replica, instead of the original painting of the Mona Lisa, had proven to be the right choice, although the secret was never revealed. Somewhere and at some point, in its vast travels, the copy was lost at sea during a voyage to Western Europe. It remained lost until several years ago, upon which time it was discovered by navy divers. Legend has that the painting was rescued and preserved by sea sirens, or ocean mermaids, whom had caused the ship carrying it to crash on the unforgiving shores off an island in the Mediterranean. And that their infectious allure has amplified the spell of the painting."

Myka was enthralled by what she was hearing, Artie continued….

"Also found with the work were musical instruments, a harp and a trumpet. They were deemed the "Harp of the Sirens & the Trumpet of Mermaids"…. and lore has it that they can be used to lure ships, and even planes, off course from twelve miles away (fight 19?). There were papers stored with the Mona Me'sa which describes the musical instruments, and the painting arrived at the warehouse some years ago, but the musical relics never made it. It's been rumored that they were stolen from storage and I believe that one of these musical instruments is being used to lure sea captains off their intended courses. Your and Pete's next assignment is to head to the west coast, to a specified location to see if you can gain these artifacts."

Artie and Myka looked up in time to see Claudia Donovan entering the room, she seemed flustered.

"Artie, I need to speak with you about something….."

"Where's Pete," the man asked?

"I left him in the warehouse, section 7," she answered. The warehouse manager paused; he looked over at Myka…..

"….Go down to section 7, find Pete and instruct him to go to his room and prepare to head for the coast, you do the same. Brief him of the assignment enroot, I'll get back to you with updates on the Farnsworth.

Myka turned to begin as instructed…..

"Now, what is it I can help you with Claud," Artie asked?

*************************** Section 7 *****************************

Myka located her partner in the warehouse down in section 7; it was the warehouse's World War 1 artifact section.

"Pete, what are you doing here?"

Although he did seem a bit perturbed, Myka's male counterpart did answer her question.

"Claudia said she'd meet me here," he was looking around; "….where is she?"

"World War 1 artifacts…. that's her least favorite era?"

"Yeah, I know, I don't know why she told me to meet her here?"

Pete seemed a bit befuddled by what the young woman had told him, but that this time he would have followed her the the edge of the world...

Back in the Warehouse offices:

"Artie, its Pete….he's gone crazy or something, I can't seem to get away from him. I told him that I was going to Section 7 and he followed me there. I duped him but I'm afraid that he'll realize what happened and find me….what the hell is going on?"

Artie Nielsen looked into the face of the girl he considered at times to be his own daughter….

"Did he touch the painting," he questioned?

She looked at him….

"Well, yeah…. There was a tear in the fabric that covered the thing, in the top corner. He used Duct tape to tape it up. He was hoping that you wouldn't notice. I'm sure that his fingers touched the work at some point," she admitted. "Why, what has that to do with anything...?

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

Warehouse 13: Chapter 3

"Bigfoot & Mermaids"

Author's notes: Myka & Pete head to the country's west coast (west coast U.S. that is), their mission, to find and report on the mysterious sinking of the scientific vessel, the _**Rich Regan**_. Normally this would seem to be your average "_walk in the park"_ venture for the two Warehouse agents, but Pete has been acting a little funny (not funny Ha-Ha, but funny strange), and Myka has her doubts if the mission should continue. Claudia's charm-spell still persists in Pete's brain, not by her choosing, but maybe a result of the painting he touched earlier (a few days ago)? Read on to see what happens, Z

**************** Bigfoot & Mermaids ****************

Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering had taken an airplane flight and had landed at _**W.R.F International Airport **_on the continental U.S.s' west coast. They had taken Highway 112 to _**Neah Bay**_, one of the small communities which dotted the western shoreline of Washington, State. There, they had chartered a vessel and were just leaving the harbor headed to _**Tatoosh Island**_.

Myka looked around the small fishing vessel she and Pete had chartered…. a ship that was now heading out to sea. The boat reminded her of the little craft used by _**Brody, Hooper**_ and _**Quint**_, in the _**Jaws**_ movie, only this vessel was not heading out to find sharks, its purpose was to investigate the sinking of a scientific vessel that had met its demise just over a mile or so off of the coastline of _**Cape Flattery**_.

As Myka stood there, along with Pete (her arms hanging over the ship's railing), she looked out over the pool of calm water and marveled at the heavy, rich fog which sometimes smothered the shorelines on this side of the country.

The blanket of mist was so thick (in some places as thick as pea soup), and its impenetrable mass could easily explain how the scientific vessel, the _**Rich Regan**_, had become disoriented and had crashed into _**Jones Rock…..**_ just a short distance off of _**Cape Flattery**_. The ship had gone down quickly, however all hands (the survey team, the three scientists aboard) had been saved. However, that was not the odd thing about this sinking. The odd thing was that all three scientists had claimed to have heard the sound of a musical instrument which had lured them off-course and onto the rocks which had led to their ultimate failure.

The incident had been documented, and the three scientists' were in agreement that the sound which had lured them to crash onto the bluff in the water could not be explained, yet all of them had heard it. The incident had been investigated, and all aboard the ship had affirmed (in their testimony) that they knew of the dangers of _**Jones Rock**_; however they had been lured to crash into it anyway (This had flagged the incident to WH13).

The three men told of a musical tone not unlike the melodies described by the unfortunate Captains of the big oil tankers which had been lured to ground off the coast of Alaska, or in the Gulf of Mexico.

The three scientists had spoken of a sound on the wind so captivating, so alluring that they were no longer in control, that their only course of action was but to follow the fair harmonies to their demise. The scientific vessel the _**Rich Regan**_ had faltered upon the barrier of _**Jones Rock**_, and now the ship, and its expensive survey equipment, lay in a sunken mess just off the shore of _**Cape Flattery**_.

It had been determined by the **OARB** (the Oceanographic Accident Review Board) that it had likely been the sound of a buoy... or a radio signal carried on by the wind off the mainland….or from _**Tatoosh Island **_that had caused them to falter. But that being that said, _**Tatoosh Island**_ was no longer inhabited... had not seen the presents of a human living soul for years. The investigators' jested that that part of the investigation would likely be referred to the crew of the _**Ghost Hunters**_.

This poke of fun at the scientists had infuriated the three men whose job it was to survey along the shoreline for possible points of interest for private companies (big oil). They found nothing funny about an incident which had nearly taken their lives, and the **OARB** reprimanded itself for not taking the accident more seriously. It had forwarded it's investigation to the Feds, whom of which, in turn, had sent the investigation on to WH-13 to finalize its completion.

Myka turned to her partner…..

"See any mermaids yet Pete?"... she smiled.

She was joking of course but her partner's eyes seemed to be a thousand miles away, never even registering that he'd heard her. Following his gaze, Myka looked out over the waters of the _**Salish Sea**_, the fog so thick it could easily put someone in a trance, a dreamlike state. Still, Pete had been acting very weird from the time they had left the Warehouse...all the way up to this point. She was beginning to worry about him.

"PETE!"

She had forced his attention…..

"I said have you seen any mermaids?"

Lattimer just looked at her, and instead of countering with a joke, as was his way, he just turned back an resumed looking over the water, and, into the deep fog which covered the area.

"Sorry Myks, I was just thinking of the monkey," he spoke.

"Monkey?"

"Yeah, the stuffed animal I was thinking of getting as a present before we returned to the Warehouse, you know."

Myka DID recall the incident he was talking about, the banter which had taken place between them sometime earlier at one of the _**Neah Bay**_ souvenir shops.

While she had been talking with the proprietor of the little thrift shop (about the local fishing boats, and chartering a vessel to take them out to the site of the accident), Pete had been wondering the gift shop section of the store. He had returned with a little stuffed brown Sasquatch, and had wanted her opinion.

"Myks...do you think this would make a good gift?"

He turned the stuffed animal (a resemblance of Bigfoot creature), back to his eyes, and began studying it more closely. Then he continued….

"I like the fur, and the big turf of the eyebrows, kinda reminds me of Arnie, which is why I think it would make a good present for Claudia."

"Claudia?"

"Yeah, do you think Claud would like this," he held it out for her inspection.

"Possibly," Myka answered, "…but hold off on buying it until we get back," she said.

Myka was becoming more worried about Pete's state of mind. He seemed to have become infatuated with the redheaded Warehouse agent (and maybe she was becoming a bit jealous too). Myka had planned to use her Farnsworth to call Arnie as soon as she could be alone. She wanted to report Pete's weird nature; he didn't seem to be himself.

Now, out on the ship, her partner still seemed to be focused on Claudia. This may jeopardize their mission. It was of her concern to get with Arnie and see if she could get Pete some help.

************ Much to do About Nothing ****************

Myka and Pete spent the next two hours scouring the waters off of _**Cape Flattery**_, but they heard no sound, no music that would cause their vessel to crash. Returning to solid ground they rummaged through the port-side fishing vessels. They were looking for any captain that may have come across anything odd or interesting in the past several weeks. They did find the owner of a fishing skiff, Captain John Riggs, commander of the _**Sea Crest**_.

"Yes I did come across a strange fellow here some time ago," the Captain had informed them, "...had us take him out to _**Tatoosh Island**_, stuff cotton in our ears, and then he went up to the front of the boat and pulled out the funniest looking bugle I ever seen….played that trumpet for fifteen minutes then had us return to shore. Weirdest thing I ever saw, well except'n for that time this huge jellyfish came up and devoured the prop….."

"Thanks Captain Riggs," Myka cut the captain off a little short, but in a polite way, "…know of this individual's address, where we might find him?" she questioned.

"Couldn't say," the captain spoke, "never said where he was from, but if'n your look'n to speak to the young fella….that's him strolling across the boardwalk right now."

Captain Riggs pointed to a young man (with long stringy hair), walking among the fishing trawlers of _**Neah Bay**_.

"That's the fellow right there," the Captain spoke to the two Warehouse Agents.

END PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

Warehouse 13: Chapter 4

"Manta Rays & Mermaids"

Author's notes: The subtitles of this story arc have taken on a fun and delightful twist. What first began as me subtitling the work with anything that just popped into my head (which seemed pertinent to the story), has now evolved into (_**? & Mermaids)**_, funny how things flow like that, however I see that this trend will not always continue.

Anyway, all chitter-chat aside, I am one who believes that every story has a soul, a soul that is waiting to be heard. Hope that you enjoy this next offering of Warehouse 13; it digs deeper into the minds of the characters we've grown to know and really enjoy watching, Z.

_**What has gone before**_ ….Myka and Pete have returned to shore, with little hint as to what happened out near _**Tatoosh Island.**_ They have decided to comb the harbor of _**Neah Bay**_ in search of information. They come across an _old salt_ who informs them that the person they are looking for is walking up the dock at that very moment and Myka's instinctual reflexes kick-in as she decides on what to do next. Read on to see what happens?

PS: In my opinion the **_Mermaids' Trumpet_** resembles the _**French Horn**_, as in my imagination, just for your information.

*************************** Manta Rays & Mermaids *****************************

Myka and Pete both turned to see a scruffy looking gentleman…. in worn clothing and wearing a brimmed, military style hat, walking across the docks. He carried, in his right hand, an overly abundant looking tackle-box.

That container could have held a ton of fishing gear (or something else), odd thing was, he was carrying no fishing pole, no rod & reel. How does one fish without the need of such equipment? How does one pull fish out of the sea without the proper tackle?

Myka would bet her paycheck (well, Pete's), that within that tackle-box she and her partner would find the object of their search, the _**Trumpet of the Mermaids**_. The young man was obviously wearing a disguise, something to hide his identity. Myka looked over at the sea Captain.

"Commander Riggs, Pete and I will take refuge in the _Wheel-House_…..whatever this guy wants…. delay him until we can make further arrangements, will you sir?"

"Done," the Captain expressed.

Captain Riggs had not had a trouble with the authority for years (not since he'd been fenced for letting tourists take in _Manta Rays_ upon his boat. That was an experience that had happened some time ago), and after a hefty fine…. he was not about to repeat that mistake.

These two federal agents, Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer had both flashed their credentials at him the moment they'd come aboard, he was not about to say **NO** to anything they might request. He had no idea what their interest was in Sport Porter, but he was dammed if he'd get in the way of their investigation.

The two Warehouse Agents took cover inside the _Wheel House_ as, the young fellow Riggs had pointed out to them, boarded his boat.

"I'd like to charter your ship again today Captain Riggs, head out past _**Tatoosh Island**_ this time. I've got a little experiment I'd like to perform," the young man said.

Riggs looked at him, but expressed a degree of regret…

"Sorry Mr. Porter, but my first-mate Charlie, hasn't made it aboard yet, sometime I have to call him and wake-up his lazy walrus-ass," Riggs hesitated a second, "…besides I have another charter booked for this morning, vacationers that have paid for a sea adventure. Divers that want to feast their eyes on Manta Rays…. You know the type, tourists that want to go home with tons of vacation photos."

It was a lie, but Captain Riggs was performing it perfectly Myka was thinking, Riggs stopped, and then continued to explain himself further….

"Mantas are becoming an endangered species Mr. Porter, becoming harder to find these days. With all the pollution and the big tankers stirring up the ocean, I am surprised that I can even find them now. I have to go miles out to satisfy these vacationers sometimes."

The _old salt_ of a Captain halted his sermon, but only for a moment….

"Maybe we could continue your adventure another time, another day?"

Good delay tactic, Myka was thinking as she knelt with Lattimer inside the _Wheel Cabin_. The man seemed disturbed that he would not be able to rent the same boat he had taken out (on a successful expedition) only a short time before.

"And that is exactly why I am doing what I do Mr. Riggs, saving America's shoreline from environment assault and calamity. Catastrophe brought on by the big oil companies."

The young man seemed to be an environmentalist. He offered up an alternative scheme to the Captain's adventures that day.

"What can I do to rent your boat Mr. Riggs, what can I pay? Whatever you are charging those sightseers I'll double it, triple it. "

Porter seemed adamant about taking the _**Sea Crest**_ out for this maneuver, maybe there was confidence involved. Sport Porter gazed around the harbor; there seemed no other ship in sight that he held in favor (obvious to Myka as a clue to a person who had trust issues, or one ready to commit illicit affairs). People who committed crime….. were comfortable with familiar territory, and having succeeded with the _**Sea Crest**_ the last time around, Porter was not likely to peruse a change of his MO (Method of Operation).

Myka could see where the young environmentalist was headed with his assault on certain_** oil rich **_companies, and she agreed, in certain aspects with his environmental philosophy, but his direction was the wrong way. Actually playing the _**Trumpet of the Mermaids**_ had caused more damage to the ecology than it had curtailed.

Porter had become well aware of this and it was the result of change, this time, that he would use the artifact to draw the oil tanker, the _**Pacific Rim**_ (traveling extremely close the coastal shoreline) further out to sea. His new dedication was to pull heavy, crude laden ships, out into the open ocean. Thereby causing them to use up more fuel and making their transport of oil, or other harmful cargo, less lucrative. Once the cost of using _**fossil fuels**_ to power the world became more expensive, then healthy alternatives may be viewed with more promise and more seriousness.

Young Sport Porter had been the student of an old navy man, a fellow by the name of Buster Spears. Buster had been with the navy crew which had found the artifacts in the Mediterranean Sea, and he had been witness to the environmental damage the oil companies were creating around the world. His plan was to stop them, and it was the reason why he had stolen the _**Harp of the Sirens & the Trumpet of the Mermaids **_from the navy vaults before they could be shipped to WH-13. Buster had died years ago, but his legacy continued through his student. Now it seemed that Sport had a student himself, someone with the same conviction, a pupil whom held in their possession of the _**Harp of the Sirens**_ (however, that is another story).

John Riggs gazed over at the young man and spoke…..

"That may be a deal worth making," he said.

Sport Porter stood looking at the Captain…

"I didn't bring that amount of money with me," he said, "but remain here at the dock and I'll return to my apartment and get it."

Then he was gone, taking his huge tackle box with him. Myka and Pete relinquished their concealment.

"Pete," Myka voiced, "I'll follow Porter, find out where he's staying, you remain on the _Sea Crest_ just in case I lose track of him or somehow he makes his way back before I return. I don't know what was in that tackle box, but just in case the _**Trumpet of the Mermaids**_ is still in his room, we'll know where we can find him. Besides, we are not only looking for the _**Trumpet**_, but the _**Harp**_ as well, and I don't think that case was big enough to hold them both."

"Goch'ya Myks," Pete said. Riggs had no idea what the two were talking about, and he didn't want to know. All he did know was the sooner he finished business with these three the better.

In actuality, Agent Berings had an alternate reason for having Pete remain on-board with Captain Riggs and the _Sea Crest_. Another reason was that she wanted to speak to Artie about Pete alone, on the Farnsworth. She made a call to the proprietor of WH-13.

"Artie…"

"Yes Agent Bering…"

"Located the subject, following him back now to his lair. Is there any further information that we should know about before we capture and make arrest?"

"Nothing to update at this time, the only thing I can tell you is that it is believed that playing the _**Trumpet**_, or the _**Harp **_in the presents of the painting will break the spell which is haunting Pete, or should I say haunting Claudia. She loves Pete to death, only she is not _in love_ with him. The sooner that you can recover the two artifacts and get them back to the Warehouse the better, Claudia tells me he's about to _**burn-up**_ her cell phone with text messages… and another thing, is there something about a Sasquatch that looks like me?"

Myka covered her mouth to keep her wide grin from showing. When she had composed herself she again addressed her boss.

"I'll explain about that later. I'm on our subjects track at the moment, I'll get back to you soon," Myka ended her transmission.

END PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

Warehouse 13: Chapter 5

"Victims & Mermaids"

Author's notes: Myka Bering shadows Sport Porter back to his room, and also encounters a mystery woman.

*************************** Confrontation *****************************

Myka was following a certain person of interest, a subject whose name was Sport Porter…. back to his motel room. Sport was a person assumedly, who had been committing crimes out in the nation's open waterways and coastal regions.

_**Neah Bay,**_ being a small community (which at last count had posted a population of less than a thousand residences), was a beautiful and scenic place, however, its size also made it difficult to track people (almost making it near impossible to follow someone without arousing their suspicion, or having them know you were there).

It was a sure bet that her target was staying alert of anything odd in this regard. Myka had made it a point to keep her spacing… so to not draw his attention. This meant that she remained some distance behind.

…..many of the towns' businesses and lodgings were almost a shouting stretch from the docks, so that….. Porter only had to walk from his lodging to reach the fishing boats. This had caused him to return to his room in the same manner, he simply walked back to the motel.

Myka had made the decision to keep a cool distance away; however she kept him in sight by using a tiny set of binoculars (issued to Warehouse personnel for performing such operations). She watched as he entered his room then moved into close proximity. The Warehouse Agent positioned herself on a bench, not a far distance, and then waited for him to come out. She again contacted Artie on the Farnsworth; she wanted affirmation on her next move, a move that would allowed her the authority to arrest him.

"_**Done, Agent Bering**_,"…. the Warehouse-13 manager spoke.

Myka reviewed Artie's image on the Farnsworth. It wasn't so farfetched an idea to see her boss resembling a Sasquatch, should he be _**Photo-shopped **_with longer hair, and added six foot to his dimension.

"_**You have permission to detain the subject…. do not, for any reason, allow him to acquire a fishing vessel and return to sea. It is not known at this time what he plans to do, but it is authorized that he be delayed for questioning. The proper authorities have been notified and are enroot, still it will take them some time to get there. They are the ones that will take him into custody. Your mission is to stop him by available means **_(which granted Myka the use of her Tesla) _**and restrict him from leaving your current location. Contact the local law-enforcement for assistance if need be, retrieve the artifacts, and once the subject has been placed in the hands of the right people, you and Pete return to the Warehouse ASAP. Bring the goods with you, I'll see you soon.**_"

"Understood," Myka answered. She understood her orders, and, although it may not be protocol to ask for permission to use force in every mission (zap the subject with the Tesla), there were some times where it was better to ask.

The transmission ended and Myka made a quick call to the local authorities for assistance, she wanted help in retaining the man until the Feds arrived to conduct their investigation. She was about to call Pete when she heard a sound behind her, she turned to see a young woman standing there….age, early twenties.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you tell me the time?"

Myka was caught a little off-guard and quickly slipped the Farnsworth inside her pocket; she then pulled back the sleeve to her jacket to reveal her watch and gave the girl her answer.

"10:36….."

"Thank you," the pretty, young woman answered, and then she smiled. She lingered there for a moment, with an odd encounter upon her face, but that may have just been Myka's thoughts. The _innocent_ then turned, and within a minute was gone from sight.

Agent Bering again turned her attention to the lodge. It did seem to be taking Porter some amount of time to retrieve the extra cash he needed to rent Captain Riggs' vessel for that day. Just as she stood watching, the door opened and out he walked... and seemed in a bit of a hurry…. (And carrying more than one case in his grasp). He strolled over to a white SUV.

In one hand was the tackle-box, which was assumed held the _**Trumpet of the Mermaids**_, the other, Myka thought, might contain the _**Harp of the Sirens**_? She was a little miffed as she continued her surveillance. Instead of heading back, towards to the harbor, Sport seemed to be posting his own mission, a mission to leave the community of _**Neah Bay**_. He placed each container of luggage within the vehicle, and then reached his hand into his pocket (in a manner suggesting that he was retrieving his keys), and opened the door to his transport.

WAS HE GETTING READY TO MAKE A QUICK EXIT?

Action needed to be taken, and quickly. Myka withdrew her Tesla and within a matter of five seconds was standing beside Sport Porter's vehicle.

She took the proper firing stance and ordered the subject to vacate himself from said vehicle.

"Sport Porter, exit your vehicle and submit yourself for questioning," the Warehouse Agent called out!

The man, although disturbed, didn't seemed surprised by her intrusion. He opened the door and began to step out.

"Bring the tackle-box with you," Myka ordered!"

He turned, retrieved the case, and then stood before her motionless outside the SUV.

"You are being delayed sir, detained for questioning. What's in the case?"

Sport viewed the woman who was facing him…. (With dark pants, a dark jacket, and an odd looking weapon held within her grasp, there was no doubt she was some sort of government agent).

"Who are you," he asked, "an MIB?"

Sport paused after his little remark. Then corrected himself…..

"Excuse my mistake," he countered, "….are you a WIB, woman in black?"

He smiled after his little play on words.

"Quite the humor Sport," Myka posted. Although her duty was not to interrogate her mark (her obligation was to recover the artifacts). Myka still wanted affirmation to make sure that he carried the artifacts with him, and had not stashed them inside his room for recovery later.

Porter stood there for a moment, analyzing the woman. So, she knew his name, obviously she had been tailing him, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve that the Authorities knew nothing about.

Myka had come to expect humor and intelligence posted by the folk she would be assigned to confront during her missions, and some had proven to be very intelligent (H.G. had taught her that sometime the difference between god and evil, right or wrong was only a matter of attitude), still, given his rights, Porter was due an explanation for why he had been stopped….

"It is not a matter of you being funny, Mr. Porter," Myka announced, "or me just being some crazy loon out to post revenge because you resemble an ex-boyfriend. What you are being detained for may have an answer in that box you are holding within your grasp. Now, I'll ask again, what's in the case?"

Porter brought the tackle-box up to his chest, a hand on either side; as if he were holding a basketball.

'This case," he spoke…but before Myka could answer he flung the case towards her, catching her directly in the chest and face. Myka fell down to the ground and the Tesla flew from her grasp. Next thing she knew Porter was standing over her. He had retrieved the tackle-box and was holding the Tesla in his right hand, his finger on the trigger. He paused for a moment…

Looking at the questionable firearm, he was unsure of the damage it would do (or if he should he fire the weapon?). Could be that it would melt her into the ground, or burn her to a crisp, here, in the parking lot. No telling the result if he should engage the trigger.

The weapon's technology was far beyond anything he'd known in description. Keeping secrets from the civilian population was government protocol, and he was curious as to what would happen to the pretty girl lying on the ground as his finger slowly squeezed the trigger.

END PART 5


End file.
